єgσιѕтα
by MaGy-Souh
Summary: De nuevo no podre detenerte, pero al menos esta vez, déjame ser egoísta y dime cuanto me odias, que solo soy un estorbo y no vuelvas, al menos esta vez déjame ser egoísta y permite odiarte ,así al menos tendré una fuerte razón para llorar por tu recuerdo


**Declaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto,

**Sumary** de nuevo no podre detenerte... pero al menos esta vez, déjame ser egoísta y dime cuanto me odias, que solo soy un estorbo y ya no vuelvas, al menos esta vez déjame ser egoísta y permite odiarte ,así al menos tendré una fuerte razón para llorar por tu recuerdo

.

.

**PenName: MaGy-Souh**

**Egoista**

**One-shop**

Recordé, uno a uno mis sueños, todos eran tan reales, pero cuando despertaba, se volvían tan vacios, que me hacían pisar la tierra de nuevo, ¿Por qué tenía que soñar eso? ¿Después de 4 años aun no podía olvidarlo?

Y es que desde hace un año, todos los viernes por la noche, me gustaba caminar a aquel parque, cerca de aquellas bancas que estaban llenas de recuerdos, llenas de cicatrices.

Al final de aquel caminillo, a la sombra de un árbol y privado de la tenue luz de la lámpara que estaba cerca, se encontraba aquella banca, de fuerte concreto pegada a los cimientos, la banca de mis pesadillas.

Me lleve una mano a la cabeza, me comenzó a punzar, recordando todos mis sueños, siempre ahí, en ese lugar que me hacía revivir uno de los momentos más dolorosos de mi vida.

Cada viernes tomaba guardia en el hospital hasta las dos de la mañana, cuando una enfermera entraba a relevarme; Naruto, kakashi, incluso Sai se habían ofrecido para escoltarme de regreso a un pequeño apartamento que ahora rentaba, pero me había negada, argumentando que era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerme cargo de algún malandrín que quisiera propasarse.

Pero cada semana había acostumbrado a tomar un pequeño desvío, cuando la aldea estaba sola, y nadie me molestara en mi pequeño paseo nocturno.

Esa noche, justo esa noche estaba muy fresca y el viento soplaba fuertemente, silbando al compas en que las hojas de los arboles cercanos eran arrastradas hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

-Has vuelto—logre decir entrecortadamente mientras veía una sombra entre la negrura, su contorno se iluminaba por la lejana farola que estaba al final de la calle, sus ojos brillaban con fuerza, como nunca los había visto antes, sus manos descansaban tranquilamente a sus costados y pecho estaba ligeramente descubierto.

Era una belleza segadora, pese a lo oscuro que estaba; pero para mí era como un sueño. _Si, eso debe de ser… solo un sueño. Escenas como esta siempre pasan en mis suelos… _Fuera más real si estuviera consciente de que esto es un sueño. Porque lo es, ¿no?

-Haru… -estuvo a punto de decir, pero le rogué con la vista que no continuara, mi labio tembló, y una lagrima sensata pidió salir, apreté los ojos, y di medía vuelta.

Todo se sentía tan familiar, pero a la vez tan falso. No quería que él me viera llorar. _Molestia… débil…_ esas palabras siempre se clavaban como estacas a mi corazón haciendo sangrar sin control, aun cuando pensaba que todo ya había cicatrizado.

-No debiste haber vuelto –le dije, aun dándole la espalda, pues esas palabras jamás hubieran salido de mi boca si lo tuviera en frente, las palabras se hubieran perdido en un suspiro que vive de recuerdos.

-No lo pienso hacer—su voz había sido tan solo un ronco susurro capaz de erizar toda mi piel. Mi memoria aun recordaba aquel aroma impregnado en mi ser, como si siempre hubiera estado a mi lado bañándome dulcemente, su boca se movía ágilmente dando suaves sonidos capaces de armonizar con el compas del viento, aunque fueran como cuchillos rompiendo la melodía, pero aun así, yo sentía que ya sabía lo que iba a decir antes de que lo dijera.

-No podría ser de otra manera, pues la felicidad no debe estar en mi destino. – hable sin pensar limpiándome la gota de agua salada que había escapado hasta mis mejillas.

Debía irme, correr lejos, y es que todo esto solo era un oscuro sueño. Otro más. Esos que abrían mis heridas de noche y sangraban durante todo el día.

-no te vayas… no hoy… -me pidió con una débil voz, diferente a la que recordaba en mi subconsciente, sus pies se movían pesadamente mientras se acercaba más a mí, lo pude sentir a solo unos pocos centímetros, aunque aun conserváramos más distancia. Voltee. Sus brazos estaban llenos vendajes ensangrentados.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrí los cinco pasos que nos separaban y lo conduje hasta una banca, para que se sentara. Comencé a retirar los vendajes y a curarlo.

-¿Qué te paso? –pregunte, pero pareció que no dije nada, pues el no respondió. Continúe con la otra mano, que no estaba en mejor estado, poco a poco hasta casi terminar.

-Gracias… -me dijo. Y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, pues si es cierto que nuestro sentido de supervivencia de activa cuando sentimos peligro, el mío hacia justo eso.

"Corre! Huye!"

Pues aun recordaba aquella palabra como si hubiera sido hace cinco minutos cuando la escuche de los mismos labios, una noche en ese mismo lugar.

Pero no tuve tiempo para correr, y esta vez ni siquiera para voltear hacia otro lado, pues las lágrimas habían vuelto, rodando por mis mejillas, pero no cayeron nunca en mi regazo como siempre lo hacían para perderse en el algodón de mi ropa. Se fundieron en una caricia de los dedos del pelinegro que tenía frente a mí.

-no tienes…. –trate de hablar

-gracias por siempre cuidar de mí… -dijo después de interrumpirme.

Un frio abrumador se había instalado en mí al escuchar aquellas palabras, pero lo más tibio que jamás había sentido, lo callo.

Unos finos labios besaban mi mejilla, sentí como su aliento chocaba en mí de una manera tranquilizante. Una sensación nociva para mi salud mental… sentir sus amentados labios sobre los míos, moviéndose lentamente y sin prisa, sin tiempo… porque en el mundo de los sueños todo es mágico, como en los cuentos de hadas…

Mis manos viajaron hasta su pecho descubierto, que se mantenía mas tibio que sus manos. El beso fue bajando de intensidad hasta perder el contacto, y en un ligero movimiento, había quedado recostada en su pecho, escuchando como su corazón latía a un ritmo calmo y tranquilo, arrullándome lentamente e incitándome a dormir por toda la eternidad de esa manera.

-es hora que me baya –me dijo mientras se removía un poco, quedando frente a mí, con su coronilla estaba pegada a la mía, mientras sus ojos negros como la noche me veían directamente.

Y entonces de nuevo ese vacío llego, la impotencia de sentirse como una muñequita de trapo sin poder moverse cuando quiere. El coraje de no poder hacer nada…

Mi corazón comenzó a moverse rápidamente, sentía mi sangre hervir dentro mío y mis labios temblar ligeramente.

_¡Por favor! ¡Que alguien me despierte! ¡Esto es una pesadilla! ¡Por favor!_

_-_ Yo no me puedo quedar en este lugar –dijo desviando la mirada hacía la oscuridad. –lo sabes

-se que de nuevo no podre detenerte... – mis palabras flaqueaban, pero tenía que decirlo,- pero esta vez... al menos esta vez, déjame ser egoísta... y dime... dime cuanto me odias, que solo soy un estorbo... que esta noche solo fue un juego y ya no vuelvas... al menos esta vez déjame ser egoísta y permite odiarte... así al menos tendré una fuerte razón para llorar por tu recuerdo—le pedí con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Sakura… yo solo podre vivir en tus sueños… -me dijo, y todo se volvió negro de nuevo…

x-x-X

_Sakura… yo solo podre vivir en tus sueños… porque es el único lugar donde puedo ser libre… donde puedo ser el yo que tu necesitas, el yo que realmente puede sentir como su corazón late y se acelera _-unas negras aspas giraron en la roja pupila de los ojos del chico. La pelirosa cayo inconsciente en sus brazos y ambos desaparecieron en una helada ventisca que llevaba arrastrando las hojas que caían de los arboles cercanos.

Un ligero susurro se escapo de los labios de la chica cuando fue separada sin saber del calido pecho descubierto del chico, que la había depositado cuidadosamente en su cama, y la había cubierto con las sabanas, que al ser movidas habían liberado aquella fragancia a frutos rojos que todos sabían era característica de la chica.

Se quedo un par de minutos, recargado en la pared, observándola dormir, y de nuevo, desapareció sin dejar rastro. Como única huella, la lagrima que resbalaba inconsiente por la mejilla de aquella chica.

x-x-X

_Otra vez había tenido aquel sueño… siempre era igual, el regresaba… pero eran solo sueños…_

_-se que de nuevo no podre detenerte... pero esta vez... al menos esta vez, déjame ser egoísta... y dime... dime cuanto me odias, que solo soy un estorbo... que esta noche solo fue un juego y ya no vuelvas... al menos esta vez déjame ser egoísta y permite odiarte... así al menos tendré una fuerte razón para llorar por tu recuerdo_

_-te odio Sakura… solo eres un estorbo… un juego más…. No… esas palabras no las puedo decir… ya no…. No en **mis **__propios sueños…_

_-Solo me haces sufrir Sasuke…_

_-lo siento por siempre hacerlo…_


End file.
